


Kryptonite

by starborn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Fanvid, Fanvideo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starborn/pseuds/starborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners and no profit is being made for any of this, it's just for fun.

Song: 3 Door Down - Kryptonite.

Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. :)

 


End file.
